Meddling with Time
by lilyflower49
Summary: Sometimes accidents occur, one of these is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans going 20 years into the future. What happens when they meet Harry and find out that apart from Remus they are all dead. Will the truth make them change the future?
1. Accidents can happen

(James POV)

It was beginning to get cold in the corridors as it was past curfew. As I was walking down the corridor, looking for my best friend Sirius Black, I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the most gorgeous girl that ever set foot in Hogwarts School. She was absolutely amazing, with her fire truck red hair, flawless skin and most importantly, her stunning emerald eyes that can get you hypnotized; did I also mention that she is the smartest witch of her age. I'm totally in love with her but she doesn't seem to realise what we have and always has a go at me. Even besides that, I want her to be mine; her name is…

"POTTER!" Lily Evans screamed

I stopped in my tracks hearing the voice that I always love and turned around as I put on my winning smile and for good measure, ruffled my hair.

"Yes, my Lilyflower, what do I owe the pleasure" I asked timidly.

"You know exactly why Potter, how dare you put Severus in a body lock charm! What did he do to you that he deserved to be hexed?!" Lily screeched in my ear.

I began to get annoyed. "Firstly, I thought you weren't friends with him, secondly, he's in Slytherin and lastly, he was hexed a couple of first years and I think they were muggle born". It was probably a low move to play the muggle born card as I know Lily is muggle born so she dislikes anyone who detests them. It took no time at all for Lilt to find her voice, "well, even if he was doing that, you shouldn't have gone to hex him, you go tell Professor Dumbledore, the head boy isn't supposed to be doing stupid things like that".

Believe me, I have no idea why I became head boy, out of everyone in the whole of 7th year, he picks me. Dumbledore picks me! Unless he has lost his memory or something of me, he would know that I am not capable taking that huge amount of responsibility, sure I'm Gryffindor's quiditch captain but that's not a huge responsibility like being head boy! Dumbledore must have been off his rocker to choose me to be head boy; trouble maker, prankster, marauder. Year, like anyone else can be better than that.

The only thing I like, actually love about being head boy is because of the head girl and you guessed it, its Lily Evans.

"It wasn't a stupid thing to do, it was a very useful thing, now he won't bother anyone for the rest of the night. Plus, almost none of the Slytherin's like him cause of his greasy hair". Severus or Snivellus Snape is my mortal enemy now and for all eternity.

As I looked at her, her face was becoming the colour of her hair and she was looking at me, furious; if looks could kill, I would have been dead a long time ago. "USEFUL! How on earth was that useful Potter, you are such an arrogant toe rag that I can't believe anyone would want to go out with you!"

"Speaking of which, will you go out with me" today might be my lucky day, she might finally say yes.

"In your dreams Potter, I will never go out with you in a million years even if you were the last person on earth!" oh well, maybe another day.

As I looked at her, a smirk grew on my face, "oh Evans, I dream about you every day and think about you while I fall asleep. You are always on my mind". I know it sounds a little far-fetched but it's true! I'm totally in love with her.

Lily threw her hands up in frustration and just before she walked away, she yelled "you are such a toe rag Potter, leave me alone!"

Technically, she found me and I wasn't even looking for her, I was looking for my best friend Sirius Black. As I looked around one last time, I decided that he probably went back to the Gryffindor common room or up to the heads dorm with Remus and Peter, my other two best friends, to look for me to discuss our new prank.

I decided to head over to the Gryffindor common room to see if they're there. As I said the password to the fat lady, I was bombarded with loads of questions from my best friend Sirius.

"Where the hell have you been Prongs? I've been looking all over for you" explained Sirius. I suppose you're wondering, who the hell is Prongs and Moony? Well, I, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew have been best friends since the beginning of our 1st year at Hogwarts.

We are the pranksters of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and cause more mayhem than everyone put together in the entire school. We also have so many secrets that no one else knows about and if they did, we would probably die! Firstly, I have an invisibility cloak that's been passed on through a generation of Potters. Secondly, we have created a map that shows the whole of Hogwarts and where everyone is; we called it the Marauders map. Finally, we are illegal animagus. We became animagus' during our 5th year at Hogwarts to help Remus out as he is a werewolf; we found this out at the beginning of 2nd year. My animagus is a stag, Sirius' is a dog and Peters is a rat. That is how we came up with our nicknames.

"I've been looking for you, I thought we were going to plan our new prank on Snivellus?"

Sirius started to smirk, "year I know, Evans put me in detention with McGonagall because I hexed a couple of Slytherin's".

I was a bit taken aback after this, "really, I just saw Lily in the corridor on the 4th floor, she was yelling at me again", I said with a look of disappointment.

Suddenly, Sirius started laughing, "you didn't ask her out again did you, mate, get it in your head that she is never going to go out with you". I was a little upset that he stopped helping me get Lily.

I frowned, "mark my word Padfoot, Lily Evans will go out with me and we will get married and have lots of kids who I will teach how to fly and cause mischief and then they will get married…"

"Prongs, you're babbling like an idiot again" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just can't help it"

Sirius sighed, "Well, at least you want to date someone, I can't get Moony to go out with anyone let alone marry her". Sirius sat back down on the couch with his feet up.

I looked around the common room and we were the only ones left in here, "speaking of which, where the hell is Moony and Wormtail?" I looked around again to make sure they weren't hiding.

"Wormtail has a detention with Filch and Moony went to the dungeons to make a timeless draft potion for extra credit" Sirius said.

Just then the portrait door opened up to reveal Remus coming in with a potion and a strange looking necklace in his hands.

Remus had a cheery smile on his face as he came over to us, "hey guys, you'll never guess what, after I finish brewing my timeless draft, I went to the owlery to send a letter to my mum when I found this hidden underneath the straw " he held up the strange necklace in front of us.

"What is it" I asked. It doesn't look like it's worth much but I have seen it somewhere before…

Remus opened his mouth to answer but Sirius beat him to it. "Wow! It's a time turner, I thought they were all at the ministry"

"They are but someone from Hogwarts must have access to them as we have one right here" Remus explained to them.

A mischievous grin appeared on my face, "do you know what the possibilities are if we have something like this, we could go to the future and find out what happens to us in 20 years!"

Remus started to look surprised, "Prongs, time turners only work if you want to go to the past not the future and anyway, you can only go back a couple of hours not a bloody 20 years" my grin started to disappear suddenly but it came back as if it never left, "okay but we can still say hi to our past selves can't we" asked Sirius.

Before Remus got to answer, Lily walked into the common room. She looked around with disappointment on her face until she saw us. "What are you guys doing, its 11:00 at night".

Before I could answer, Sirius interrupted me, "what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in your heads dorm and not wondering the castle at night" Sirius said casually.

Lily looked furious. "For your information Black, I heard two 1st year boys from Gryffindor talking about a party so I thought it would be here. Anyway, what are you guys doing?" that was when she saw the time turner in Sirius' hand.

"Black that's mine, give it back, I lost it a couple of days ago" she started pulling it away from Sirius but he refused to let go. "Finders keepers Evans, it's ours now"

"Black, give it!" I got up to help Sirius keep it away from her, this was just too good to give back to her. "Hey Moony!" I shouted, Remus was helping her get it back, "it's not ours Prongs" Remus explained. We were all pulling as hard as we could when mine and Sirius' hand slipped from the time turner causing Lily and Remus to fall backwards.

After they fell, we realised that the weight of Lily and Remus falling on top of it made the time turner break. "You idiot Potter" lily yelled thrashing her arms around when she hit Remus' timeless draft potion and spilling it over the time turner.

Suddenly, the time turner started to glow and the hands on it were spinning faster than the speed of light. Soon, a bright white light filled the room and the four of them were gone.

Authors note - hey everyone, this is my first story on this site so please be nice and leave lots of reviews! Thanks!


	2. In Dumbledore's office

(Albus Dumbledore's POV)

As I was writing a letter the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge, I felt the air go cold. Something didn't feel right in the air, something was wrong. I stood up at felt the air around me, it was only cold in the centre of the room, a strange energy source coming from it. Suddenly, without any warning, a bright white light illuminated the room causing me to go blind for a split second. When the light faded and I opened my eyes, I thought I was hallucinating. Stood in the middle of my office was James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

As they stood up they looked around the room until their eyes found mine. They all stared at me in shock, it was Lily who found her voice first. "Look at what you did Potter! We have traveled through time into the future from the look of Professor Dumbledore, so now were in who knows what time and might not have a way back!" Lily yelled

James looked a bit taken back, "I didn't do anything, you're the one you spilled that potion on the time turner so stop blaming everything on me!"

"We probably haven't traveled that far into the future and even if we did, they will probably have another time turner we could use" Remus reasoned, trying to stop the argument that was forming.

Sirius, not looking at the problem as a bad thing said, "Come on guys, how many times do you get to go to the future to meet your future selves?"

Having found my voice back, I cleared my throat waiting for them to be quiet. "You are in the year 1998 and it is the beginning of new school year, tomorrow Hogwarts students will be sorted. Now, on to more important matters, how did you all get here?"

"It was Potters fault"

"No it wasn't"

"Let's be reasonable"

"Stop blaming Prongs Evans"

"SILENCE!" all four of them stopped arguing and turned their attention on me. "Now, someone explain to me what is going on without yelling your heads off" Dumbledore said as Lily was about to start yelling again.

They all began to tell the story of how they got here as I listened carefully as every detail is important, I need to find them a way back and soon. But as they progressed with the story, I wondered how long it will be until I can send them back.

"Well, it is going to be a while before I can send any of you back as all the time turners in the ministry were destroyed 2 years ago so unfortunately, you have to stay here. You will continue with your studies here and no one from the past will even realise your gone. The only problem is…"

They all stared at me waiting to hear the problem, "what's the problem professor?"

I waited a minute before I told them, "you will need to change your names and your appearances as Lily and James have a son here at Hogwarts and he is about to start his 7th year, he will recognize all four of you and he will be rather upset to see you all" I explained.

They all looked at me gobsmacked, Lily was shaking her head as if what I just said was a lie, James started grinning like a maniac and Sirius and Remus high fived each other.

"I knew I was going to marry Lily, dreams do come true" James said in a dreamy voice.

Remus was laughing loudly as Sirius turned to James, "I've got to say mate, I didn't think you had it in you and congratulations in having a son." Lily still hadn't said a word about any of this but when she did speak, I didn't think she would ask that first. "Sir, what did you mean that he's not going to be happy to see us, I mean, who wouldn't want to see their parents as teenagers?"

I wondered whether I should tell them everything but decided against it, they need to find out themselves. "Well, strictly speaking, your son has a rather… difficult life right now, you have no idea what he has had to suffer through. I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore, you will need to find out yourselves if you want to but I advise against it. You might not be happy about your future.

All four of them looked at each other as they came to an agreement, "I'm sure we can handle it but for now, what are our new names going to be and what will we look like" asked James.

I smiled and with a wave of my wand changed all of their appearances. James now has brown hair that lies flat and he had blue eyes, Sirius now has dirty blond hair with brown eyes, Remus has black hair with green eyes and finally, Lily has long blond hair with brown eyes.

"There we go, no one will be able to recognize you. Now, James, your new name is Jack Peterson, Sirius, your new name is Sam Brown, Remus, your new name will be Raymond Lawson and finally, Lily, your new name will be Lillian Edward. You will all be 7th year Gryffindor's. Now are there any more questions?"

"Yes sir" Remus said, "What do we say about ourselves? What if people ask where we went to school before?" Remus said getting worried.

"Don't worry about that, tomorrow after we have sorted the first years, I will say that there will be four new exchange students joining us for there last year. You boys are all half-blood and were home schooled before because your muggle father or mother, you choose who, wanted you to stay close to the muggle world but your witch mother or wizard father wanted you to still learn about magic so they decided on home schooling. Also, your fake witch mother or wizard father hated the prophet as it always said lies so they stopped reading it when you were born so they don't know what's happening in the wizarding world and neither will you. Lily, if you want you can still be muggle born and that you learned about the wizarding world as you and James were neighbours and James family saw your magical ability and suggested home schooling you with James. I think that's plenty of information."

"Okay sir, should we come up here in the morning or are we allowed to wonder the castles until everyone else arrives" Lily asked curious. "I would like you to come to my office in the morning for breakfast as I can't let the other teachers know about you four just yet and I would like you to come to my office just before everyone comes. But apart from that, you may wonder the halls until then. Also you can sleep in the Gryffindor common room for now, the passwords Devils Snare."

A chorus of thank you's left the office. As I sat down on my chair, I racked my brain for any possible way I could send them back. I began to wonder if I'll even manage to send them back without interfering with the timeline.

(James POV)

Time flew by and soon it was time to head back up to Dumbledore's office before the feast started. Lily started to believe more and more that we would soon get married so she was just being the tinniest bit nicer to me; she only called me prat 13/15 times today which is a great achievement. We were soon at Dumbledore's office and we went inside.

"Good evening Mr Potter, Black, Lupin and Miss Evans, how has your day been?" Dumbledore asked as if it was normal to be speaking to someone that has traveled over 20 years into the future. We all mumbled reply's that sounded like good and okay. "Wonderful" Dumbledore carried on "now, on to more important matters, after everyone is settled down, I will introduce the 4 new exchange students and that is when you will come into the great hall." Dumbledore explained. "Please, try not to be your selves as some people know what the Marauders and Lily Evans were like in there time at school, so please don't do many pranks and Lily, try not to yell at them too much and be extra careful at what you call each other."

"Why can't we use our nicknames?" asked Sirius

Dumbledore frowned, "as I told you before, some people here know you and know that your nicknames are Moony, Padfoot and Prongs." Dumbledore's frown turned into a smile soon after. "Right, the Head boy and Girl will be coming up here about now to take you to the great hall as you don't know where it is, I have told the other teachers that we have four new exchange students and only Professor McGonagall knows the truth about you four."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, as Dumbledore said come in, two students, a boy and a girl walked into the room.

It was like looking into a mirror. There stood a boy my height that looked exactly like me but with just a few noticeable changes. He has a smaller nose and he also has many scars on his body, the most noticeable one he has is a lightning bolt scar on top of his forehead. Also, his eyes held too much pain and loss in them. Finally, he has Lily's emerald green eyes. The other girl had wavy, brown, bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes and was just a bit shorter than the boy.

"I would like you to meet the Head boy and Girl this year, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Harry Potter." We all looked at each other and gave small smiles that the other returned. "Mr Potter and Miss Granger, these are the four new exchange students I was telling you about, these are Jack Peterson, Sam Brown, Raymond Lawson and Lillian Edwards."

"Nice to meet you, I hope you have a good time at Hogwarts and make good friends" Harry said with a forced smile on his face. "Was that good enough Mione?"

"I told you not to tell anyone I told you to say that" Hermione said with annoyance as she wacked Harry around the head using her hand.

"Ow" yelled Harry while we all laughed hysterically, Dumbledore even made a slight chuckle. "You deserve it. Anyway do you guys want to start walking to the great hall, the first years are probably waiting outside it"

I was the first one to stop laughing, "Sure, we should probably get going, see you in the great hall Professor Dumbledore.

As we walked down the stairs, an uncomfortable silence fell around us until Hermione broke it.

"So… have you already been sorted into your houses or are you going to put the sorting hat on in front of the whole school."

"We've already been sorted into houses and luckily, were all in Gryffindor, I heard it's the best house out of all of them then it goes Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff and finally Slytherin." Lily explained.

"Cool, were in Gryffindor too so were going to share a dormitory, I wonder how were all going to fit, there's barely enough room for me, Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus let alone 3 more people."

"Dumbledore's probably going to do an undetectable extension charm on your dorm" Hermione told Harry. "Anyway, what are you like Lillian, since were going to share a dorm and all."

Lily thought about what she was going to say before she answered, "well, I might as well admit it now than later, I'm a bookworm, I have almost perfect grades and I care more about my school work than other things, oh, I'm also muggle born." Lily explained

Both Hermione and Harry were both looking at her in shock as Harry turned line of vision from Lily to Hermione and back. "Hey Hermione, I think I just found your long lost twin sister, Lillian is exactly like you, you're a bookworm, you have almost perfect grades and care so much about your school work and your also muggle born" Harry began to laugh loudly as Hermione and Lily stared at each other in shock. Hermione was the first to recover.

"I've never met anyone so much like me before. All the other girls in my dorm are way to girly for my liking so my best friends are Harry and Ron"

"Who's Ron" Lily asked

"Ron Weasley, you don't know him?" asked Hermione, "we've been mentioned in the daily prophet a couple of times me and Ron but mainly in the background text, but it's Harry that's on the Daily Prophets mind."

"Why" we all asked in unison.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other shocked with also confusion lingering on in their eyes, why is my future son on the Daily Prophets mind. Before I could ponder the thought, Harry turned to face us.

"You guys don't know who I am" Harry asked just to be sure. "Our Parents never liked reading the prophet because of all the lies they write so they stopped reading it just after we were born, that was the only way they were disconnected to the wizarding world so we don't know what has happened." Remus explained to us.

"Oh" that was all he said. He gave Hermione a look that clearly said "don't tell them". Before any of us could ask any more questions, we soon arrived at the entrance of the great hall.


	3. Making new friends

(James POV)

As we walked through the great hall, we realised that nothing has changed, everything looked exactly the same. The only difference was that there were different students there, there were a few new teachers and that some teachers looked way older than they were last time we saw them, which was only yesterday for us but 20 years ago for them. Every pair of eyes were trained on us; it was like they were observing us to make sure we could be trusted. Who wouldn't trust the Marauders though? Not that anyone knew who we were.

I looked around at all the different faces, some I recognised but most of them I didn't. The ones I did recognise, I tried to figure out who their parents are, 2 people from the Gryffindor looked like they were Weasley's and also from the Gryffindor table was a boy who looked like Frank Longbottom.

When we made our way to the front of the hall, Harry and Hermione turned and went to sit at the Gryffindor table with a boy who was probably Ron Weasley.

"Welcome students, another year has begun and I hope you have a wonderful year. Now that we have sorted the first years, I would like to introduce you to 4 new students, their names are Jack Peterson, Sam Brown, Raymond Lawson and Lillian Edwards." We all gave a wave as are name was called out, Dumbledore waited until the applause died down. "These students have already been sorted into Gryffindor and they will begin their 7th year at Hogwarts, I would like you to treat them with respect". Another round of applause welcomed us throughout the hall from all tables, apart from the Slytherin table, as we made our way to Harry and Hermione.

"Hey guys, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" asked the supposedly Weasley. "It's amazing so far, I'm Jack Peterson and these are my friends" I answered. The boy smiled, "I'm Ron Weasley and well, you've already met Harry and Hermione." They all budged up a bit so we can all sit down, Sirius sat between Ron and Harry, Remus sat beside Hermione and so did Lily and I took the other seat next to my son.

"Who else are your friends" lily asked. "I want to make lots of new friends but I want to find out what their like as when I was home schooled, there was a boy I was friends with but those 3" lily pointed at us, "kept on bullying him"

Before Harry, Ron or Hermione could answer, Sirius interrupted, "he was bad news Lillian, even if he was a muggle".

"Anyway" I interrupted, knowing an argument was about to commence, "who are your other friends?"

"Um, well, our other friends are Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom" Hermione answered, "I don't really have any other girlfriends because I always spend time with Harry and Ron but also because no one liked me when I came to Hogwarts" Hermione said shyly.

Lily looked quite shocked as she found this out, "what! Why didn't they like you, you seem very friendly, did you do something to them at the start of the year or something"

Hermione gave us a calculating stare before she answered Lily or to her Lillian, "well no, it's more of my personality that's the problem and that I always hang around with these two" pointing at Harry and Ron.

Just then, Harry and Ron suddenly burst out laughing, "You should have seen her during first year" said Ron through his stacks of laughter, "she's the smartest witch of her age and she decided to show off her talent in every lesson and even on the train! She always made a fuss about not breaking the rules and to study. She also tried to convince us that every teacher deserved a chance even if they're the most horrible, stuck up, biased, evil…"

Before Ron could finish, Hermione interrupted him, "alright, alright we get it, I'm an insufferable little no it all who actually cares if Gryffindor wins the house cup"

All four of us shot our heads up at them words, why would she say that? "Um" I said, "not to be rude or anything but why would you call yourself an insufferable little no it all, you don't seem anything like that"

"Year" Lily said, "I'm exactly like you, I always put my homework, rules and other things before me but I've never called myself that, or even thought of myself as that"

"Year, your nothing like that from what we've seen of you" explained Remus

"Totally, you seem cool" said Sirius

Just then, Hermione started to giggle, "don't worry guys, I don't think of myself like that, I was just using a quote one of the teachers uses, the one Ron was describing as horrible, stuck up, biased, evil, shall I go on".

We all stared at her in shock and we all looked at the staff table simultaneously, it was Sirius who spoke first, "but, what teacher would say anything like that, they all look friendly up there, there's the odd one or two but they seem alright!" Sirius said frantically.

It was Harry who answered, "Well, first of all, he's not up there for some reason, and secondly, you'll all see tomorrow when you get your timetables and have his lesson."

Me and Padfoot exchanged confused looks but soon went back to eating our meal. Hermione, Lily and Remus hit it off as they all talked about the classes tomorrow but refused to tell them about the "mystery" teacher.

Soon, a boy who looked like our old friend Frank Longbottom, came to sit with us. He had short brown hair and was quite tall for his age, he also looked anxious to sit with us. "Hey, I'm Neville Longbottom" Neville said. Lily smiled up at him, "hey Neville, do you want to sit with us", to her surprise, he shook his head, "no thanks, I just came here to introduce myself since we'll be sharing a dorm, I'm sitting with my friend from Ravenclaw". As he said this, a girl with long blond hair came up to us and introduced herself as Luna Lovegood, "come on Neville, let's sit back down, it was nice meeting you" she gave one last wave and they both went off to sit further down the Gryffindor table. When she introduced herself, I thought she was going to say something stupid as she's a Lovegood, who normally say weird stuff and often daydream and get lost in thought.

We all chatted a while longer, mainly about what we did when we were home schooled until another person came up to us. It was a girl with long red hair and bright brown eyes but she didn't have Lily's long red hair, hers was a different shade, she looked like another Weasley but she couldn't be, the Weasley's haven't had a girl in generations.

"Can I sit with you guys?" she asked, we all nodded our heads and she sat down between Hermione and Remus. "I'm Ginny Weasley by the way". "Nice to meet you Ginny, so are you Ron's younger sister?" I asked, she nodded her head, "but, our family told us a bit about other wizarding families, they didn't tell us much but I thought the Weasley's haven't had a girl in generations". She swallowed her food before answering, "they haven't, I'm the first Weasley girl to be born in generations". Lily became interested in the conversation, "so you live with a bunch of boys, how many brothers do you have then?" "I have 6 older brothers" Ginny said laughing at the look on Lily's face, "Six!? I can barely survive with an older sister, how can you live with 6 boys, I would want to move out" Lily explained. "Hey! What's wrong with boys?" Sirius asked. It wasn't Lily who answered though; it was Hermione. "Oh nothing, it's just that they smell, there greedy, they have no manners", "and there overprotective, they get involved with stuff that has nothing to do with them" Ginny continued, "and there annoying, there big headed and think there better than everyone else" Lily finished. After Lily finished, all 3 of them burst out into non-stop hysterical laughter which lasted about 5 minutes. They soon managed to control themselves.

Ron was shaking his head, "ha, ha, very funny, you do realise that there's loads more flaws with girls than there are of boys". It was then when Hermione smirked, "oh year, well what are the flaws with girls" Hermione said rising up to Ron's challenge.

All of us guys looked at each other and then at the girls, I noticed that Harry only looked at Ginny but the girls weren't even looking in our direction. We silently agreed with each other not to mention there flaws.

"Well" Ron started, "like I said there are way more flaws to girls than boys but were not going to mention them". Hermione looked surprised at them, "oh really, will you care to tell us why".

"Cuz we would rather live a long life than a short one" Harry answered. All of us guys started to laugh but soon went silent at the death look all three girls were giving us. It would have been a hilarious site if it wasn't aimed at all five of us.

Lily was the first one to talk "if we hear you guys ever talk about us like that again" "you're gonna wish you were never born" Ginny finished "understand?" asked Hermione. We all shook our heads, afraid to speak. Eventually, we did speak but it was something that the girls wouldn't want to hear, "why is it that girls always finish each other's sentences or know exactly what the other person is going to say?" I asked.

Lily, Hermione and Ginny huffed in annoyance and tried to ignore us for the rest of the feast but failed after 10 minutes when Ginny was interested in our conversation about quiditch.

"You like quiditch?" I asked. "Of course I do, it's one of the best things ever, I started riding a broom when I was around six". Ron looked a little annoyed though at this comment, "year, she stole our brooms from the shed and she never got caught once" Ron said but Ginny grinned at this, "duh, cuz I'm amazing, it takes skill to do that at my age" we all burst out laughing at this and we all started to talk about random things, we guys talked more about quiditch while the girls talked about the guys they have gone out with. I noticed that Harry and Ron both looked a little disgruntled when they talked about this which I mentioned to Remus and Sirius.

"You know what this means right" Remus said in a low whisper so that none of them could hear them, not that they could as the girls were too busy talking about boys while Harry and Ron were lost in thought. "Year, Ron likes Hermione and Harry likes Ginny" I said, Sirius narrowed his eyes at this, "or, both Harry and Ron like Hermione but can't get her, seriously Prongs, not every Potter has to have a thing for red heads" Sirius said, I shook my head at his comment, "oh Padfoot, it's just who we are, plus I've seen Harry sneak glances at Ginny a couple of times". Before we could talk more about Harry and Ron, we were pulled back into the conversation.

The rest of the feast continued in the same way although I kept a particular watch on Harry to see his actions. The only time it got awkward was when Remus asked them how their lives have changed through there years of Hogwarts and if anything exciting happened during the years. They all looked at each other and just muttered answers like yes and no; they wouldn't answer the first question. An uncomfortable silence followed this answer but Sirius broke it after a few minutes.

We all laughed and joked around until Dumbledore gave another speech. We were all too full to even listen to the speech, it sounded like the same speech Dumbledore gives every year, don't go into the dark forest, no magic in the corridors, bla, bla, bla. There was a new one though, you are not allowed to have Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products in the school. All 4 of us looked at Dumbledore with confusion until Ron explained that his older brothers, the twins Fred and George Weasley opened a fantastic joke shop in Diagon Alley.

"You should see it, its bloody amazing" said Ron when Dumbledore had finished his speech, "Fred and George are the best trouble makers the school has ever seen, they invented most of the products in their bedroom until mum found out"

Sirius and I both frowned at this as we are the best trouble makers the school has ever seen. "That's really cool, so who's the second biggest prankster who's been to this school, do you know I mean, Fred and George can't be the only pranksters who's walked through these halls" Sirius said casually.

But when he finished, Hermione, Ginny and Ron looked over at Harry, his smile seemed to falter a bit but he nodded in their direction. "Well" Ron said, "The other best pranksters were in Hogwarts around 20 years ago, they were a group of 4 friends, the leader of their little group was James Potter, and his best friends were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew". He spat Peters name out in disgust and the others looked like they were holding back rude comments. Why on earth would my son hate one of my best friends?

"So you obviously know them since one of them is your dad right" I asked, Harry nodded his head but kept his head down, "actually, I only know 2 of them, Sirius black is my God father" he looked like he wasn't going to say anymore. Sirius started to speak though, "um, I was just wondering, do you guys hate that Pettigrew guy" Sirius asked. To his surprise, they all looked up at him with eyes that could kill and simultaneously said "yes". "We can never forgive him for what he's done, not that he deserves forgiving" Hermione said, "totally untrustworthy" added Ginny, "never try to talk to him if you ever meet him, not that you will" Ron included, "he's the worst type of friend someone can have" Harry finally said, he looked the angriest out of all 4 of them. Before we could ask what he did that made them so angry, they noticed that we were the last people in the hall and quickly rushed out.

What the hell did Peter do to make them so angry, what could make them say that he's the worst friend someone could have, are we still friends with him in the future or has our friendship unravelled?

As we were walking to the Gryffindor common room, lily pulled me back from the rest of the group, "should we ask them what Peter did to make them act like that?" she asked, I automatically shook my head, "no, they will tell us when the time is right Lily". As we were nearing the Gryffindor common room, Sirius had eventually got the conversation started again, we came to a sudden halt as we saw three boys around Harry's age, two of them were huge and you would definitely lose a fight if you took them on without magic and the other one had blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, Potter, Weasley, Weaslette, Granger and the 4 new students, all together in one place" the boy said, I had a feeling I wasn't going to like him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked rather reluctantly, I took another look at the boy who was now smirking, there was no mistaking him for Lucius Malfoys son. "Well, it's none of your business Potter, I was just trying to find the new students and tell them not to hang around you, oh by the way," he said now looking at us, "I'm Draco Malfoy" he held out his hand which only lily took just to be polite. "Why shouldn't we hang around with them, they're better than you" Sirius said with his teeth gritting, anger boiling up inside him every second. "Well, if you want to live a long life, stay away from them" he laughed and strode away, with his two friends jogging to catch him up.

"I don't believe a word he said, do you guys" Remus asked, his eyes glaring at the retreating Malfoy. "No, you shouldn't, Malfoy's a bad person to be around, he's one of those people who believe in that pure blood nonsense and believe all muggle born are beneath them" Harry said, just as Harry finished however, Ron continued to talk about Malfoy, "year but have you ever seen how wrong Malfoy always is, he says muggle born are beneath everyone but look at Hermione, she's the smartest witch of her age, everyone says so" Ron said, looking at us.

The more I actually learned about Hermione, the more I realised how alike her and Lily are, I wouldn't be surprised if they both changed their appearances so they look like each other and we wouldn't notice anything until they said.

As we arrived at the portrait that leads to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione introduced us to the Fat Lady as new Gryffindor's, and told us that this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, she also warned us not to let the Fat Lady sing, we all put on shocked faces when Harry said the password and we all climbed into the Gryffindor common room.

As we walked into the common room, we saw that it hadn't changed a bit, all the portraits were still there and the atmosphere of laughter flowed through the room.

As we all sat down in the armchairs or on the floor, Ginny had left to go and sit with her friends, they began to tell us more about Hogwarts and what its usually like here, they began to tell us the names of the teachers and what there like but even though they still described the teacher they don't like, they still refused to say his name, I was starting to hate this teacher the more they talk about him, seriously, holding a grudge against them for over 6 years is just plain stupid.

We all played a few games of exploding snap and chess, in which Ron won every game against anyone who played, and we also talked about hogsmeade trips and stuff, in which we talked about the stuff from zonko's, we explained to them that our parents still had old zonko products with them which we played with.

The common room started to clear out around 10:00 and by 10:30, we were the last ones in there. We decided that it was time to call it a night and went off to bed, we bade Hermione and Lily good night and went to our dormitories.n

We met another two boys in the dormitories who introduced themselves as Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, we chatted with them for about 10 minutes before we went to get changed into the pyjamas Dumbledore had given us, along with other supply's that we would need, he also gave a selection of cloths and some money to spend in hogsmeade. As we all said good night to each other, I wondered whether Harry, Ron or Hermione will tell us about Peter and why they refused to talk about their past, I mean, what could be so bad about it?

**(author's note) - Thanks you guys for taking the time to read my story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated my story in such a long time, I have had a lot on my mind and well, my mind is very weird as i might write non stop for a few days while other times, i might not write for an entire month! By the way, I am writing this as I go along so that is why updates are slow. Thanks again guys for reading my story - please review, i'd love you if you do!**


End file.
